<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ex-girlfriend gets married, the bridegroom is not me. by selenelee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593786">Ex-girlfriend gets married, the bridegroom is not me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenelee/pseuds/selenelee'>selenelee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Creampie, Drunk Sex, F/F, M/M, Translation in English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenelee/pseuds/selenelee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the ex-boyfriend of Alana and Margot, Will was invited to attend their wedding. At the wedding, Will met another ex-boyfriend of Alana.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ex-girlfriend gets married, the bridegroom is not me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592370">前度要結婚,新郎不是我 Ex-girlfriend gets married, the bridegroom is not me.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenelee/pseuds/selenelee">selenelee</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The original version is Chinese version, then I translate it by google translate.</p><p>Translate is so hard, ha, ha.<br/>My English is bad, bla bla.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Looking at the label on the table in the hotel banquet hall, Will inevitably felt sad. The two ex-girlfriends actually got together after breaking up with Will, which made him feel lonely and dying. It seems that there is nothing in this world except the dogs.  Any life can not make Will love with all his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chair next to Will has pulled away, and a well-dressed man sat down. The man was handsome and elegant, the opposite side of Will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Sir, I think you are at the wrong seat." Will wanted to let this guest go away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I don't think so. The waiter told me that this is my seat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Will pointed to the label on the table, "You can read, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Ex-boyfriend table, this is not wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will looked at the man in front of him again, and it was a little hard for Will to believe that this high-quality man would be dumped by a woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "You can't believe it, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Right." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Dr. Hannibal Lecter, Alana Bloom's ex-boyfriend." Hannibal reached out to Will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Will Graham, the bride's ex-boyfriend." Out of courtesy, Will shook hands with Hannibal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Which bride?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Those two."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "It's really amazing. Both brides are your ex-girlfriends."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "You also surprised me. I can see that you are absolutely not bad. Why did you break up with Alana?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "She always felt that she was right." Hannibal took the red wine from the waiter. "Then what was the reason for breaking up with you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "She said she wouldn't be good for me, and I wouldn't be good for her." Will picked up the whiskey delivered by the waiter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "It's really like what  Alana would say."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights of the banquet hall suddenly dimmed, the door of the banquet hall slowly opened, and the music sounded. Both Alana and Margot walked into the banquet hall wearing beautiful wedding dresses. At this time, Will's mood was even more uncomfortable, because they were so beautiful and how well they matched.  Under the witness of everyone, they signed the certificate symbolizing marriage. From this moment, Will really has no hope of reuniting with his ex-girlfriends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Another bride, why did you break up with her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "She was pregnant, but had a miscarriage, and then broke up. I almost became a husband and father." Will briefly explained the reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "A heavy blow is very uncomfortable for anyone. You should be thankful that you did not give up on yourself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Of course not." Will drank the whiskey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Do you think we are really similar, Will?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "The thing about being dumped by a woman is similar."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Alana and Margot turned their backs to the female guests, and together they held up a flower ball, preparing to throw a prediction that the next one would get married.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Will, Cheers to our ex." Hannibal raised his glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Cheers to my next ex." Will knocked the glass at Hannibal's glass, and the two glasses sounded like a melody of fate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The screams of a group of girls attracted the attention of Will and Hannibal, and a pink flower ball fell in front of Will. What an irony, ex-girlfriends would give the marriage predictions to ex-boyfriends. Will awkwardly received the flower ball under the applause of the many guests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brides danced their first dance on the dance floor of the banquet hall, followed by more guest couples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Do you want to dance?" Hannibal asks Will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "No, and I don't have a partner." Will has drunk 12 glasses of whiskey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I am quite good at dancing, and I am also a reliable partner." Hannibal sent an invitation to Will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "You are drunk Dr. Lecter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "You can call me Hannibal. And I don't think I'm drunker than you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will stopped the waiter, took the thirteenth glass of whiskey from his tray, and drank it. "Good idea." Will stood up and pulled Hannibal onto the dance floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Let me tell you first, Margot disliked my dancing." Will put his hand on Hannibal's shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Thank you for the kind reminder." Hannibal holds Will's hand and another hand on Will’s waist, teaching him how to dance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> However, the alcohol in Will completely controlled his body, and every step of the shaky movement made Will not be able to dance properly. Will's face became red and hot because of the alcohol, and his eyes were difficult to open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal successfully caught Will before he falls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Will!" Alana and Margot on the side stepped forward to care about Will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Alana, Will is just drunk. I will take care of him and take him home. Don't worry." Hannibal helped Will out of the banquet hall. The place that Hannibal bring Will is not car parking but a room in the hotel.  While drinking with Will in the banquet hall, Hannibal quietly booked a room for tonight, and let the waiter who kept holding the whiskey and walked around Will always. Finally, under Hannibal's plan, Will lost consciousness in Hannibal's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannibal laid Will on the bed and unbuttoned his clothes, revealing an alluring carcass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ———————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hangover headache irritated Will and made him wake up from his sleep. But he would rather not wake up all his life, because he found that his naked body was lying on the bed with strong pain in his back. When he checked his lower body, he found that there was a strong pain and the thick semen flows out from the anus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sound from the bathroom, and Will knew that the man who had raped him was in the bathroom. Will is very angry now, and he is ready to kill the rapist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Hannibal came out of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Are you finally awake?" Hannibal saw Will sitting on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "You raped me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I’m not." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "That means, I raped you?" Will was surprised that he was the rapist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "You have no memory at all?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Not at all." No, it's not right. Will doesn't think he raped Hannibal. After all, it's him who has back pain, and the liquid…"You lie, even if I'm drunk, I don't think I raped you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "You didn't rape me, but you asked me to fuck you." Hannibal walked to the bed. "You also said that if I don't fuck you, you won't let me leave." Hannibal sat next to Will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Will held his head, shy and regretted that he was drunk. "Is it real?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Of course." No, it was fake, especially the part that Will asked him to fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I'm sorry." Will regrets it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "So you are not going to take responsibility?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "What?" Will questioned. "Hannibal, you didn't suffer in this matter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "It's not a question of whether we will suffer, but since we have a relationship, we should be responsible for each other." Hannibal take out the flower ball from last night's wedding. "Are you interested in the wedding legend Experiment?" He put the flower ball in front of Will's face.“The person who gets the flower ball at the wedding will get married.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Not interested." Although Will said so, he took the flower ball in Hannibal's hand, with a smile of falling in love on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A few months later, Alana and Margot attended a wedding banquet, and there was a label on their table that said ``Ex-girlfriends table''.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is it my English so weird?<br/>My English teacher: Yes.<br/>My PE teacher: Yes.<br/>My Maths teacher:Yes.<br/>My Chinese teacher: Your Chinese is weirder than your English.</p><p>Welcome to comment how weird of my English.<br/>If you like, you can read the Chinese version and see how weird of my Chinese.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>